


Captain Mama Duck

by MusicalLuna



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Animal Transformation, Ducklings - Freeform, Gen, Illustrations, Pencil, Sketches, Traditional Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2020-10-05 15:44:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20491262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalLuna/pseuds/MusicalLuna
Summary: Some illustrations for a fic windscryer is working on featuring the Avengers as ducklings.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [windscryer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/windscryer/gifts).

Five ducklings sleeping in the bowl of Steve's shield with Steve sitting on the far side.


	2. Chapter 2

Steve Rogers walking with five ducklings following at his heels. Clint tripped like a schmuck and Tony is agitated, as per yoojh.


End file.
